Daxter the Magnificent
by Xemnas1992
Summary: When Prince Sora is kidnapped by Madame Mim, the citizens of Cartoona turn to the ottsel for help. With Ben Ali Gator by his side, can Daxter save the day? A parody of Bartok the Magnificent.
1. Chapter 1: Daxter The Magnificent

Daxter the Magnificent

Chapter 1: Daxter the Magnificent

Somewhere between the cities of Cartoonia and Cartoondon lied the country of Cartoona. Outside the palace, there was a caravan in the street. Citizens walked over to the caravan as carnival music started to play. A small furry creature came dancing out, as a stage extended out of the caravan. The creature was about 14 inches high. He was orange and yellow. He wore goggles on top of his head. He also wore black fingerless gloves. The creature was an Ottsel, which was a very rare species that looked like a cross between a weasel and an otter. The ottsel's name was Daxter. He was the owner of the caravan.

"Okay women and children up front, gentlemen in the back!" the ottsel said in a very distinct New Yorker accent. "Don't fight there's plenty of room! Come on, gather 'round because here's the good part." Daxter said. He set up a postcard of Cartoondon on a stand. He also placed a large bowl of water on the stage. He lit the postcard on fire. Daxter started to sing as the music's tempo increased:

Daxter: _**Once in Cartoondon, I noticed a fire. **_

_**Whole city's burning and the flames are get higher. **_

_**They're yelling, "Save us or we're all going to bake!"**_

( Daxter takes a big sip of water. He spits the water on the postcard, putting the fire out.)

Daxter: _**I ate the flames and then I drank the whole lake! **_

_**They call me Daxter the Magnificent. **_

_**With a ha and a hi-ya that are significant. **_

_**This little ottsel will always save the day. **_

_**I'll tell you, D-A-X-T-E-R . Daxter!**_

Daxter then picked up what looked like a large weight with the words : 10,000 POUNDS painted on it with white letters. If you saw it from the back, you would find that it is completely hollow. It is really made out of cardboard. But, the crowd didn't know. They thought it was real. They cheered as Daxter easily picked up the "weight" and started to lift it up and down. "Folks this is 10,000 lbs. A very heavy weight!" Daxter said.

Meanwhile, the royal stagecoach pulled up near the caravan. Inside, was a 16 year old boy. He wore royal clothing complete with gloves. His entire outfit was black and gold. He had blue eyes and spiky brown hair. His name was Sora. He was the young prince of Cartoona. With him was a mean- looking woman in her mid 20's. She had jet black hair. She had on a green and black dress. She had pale green skin and black lipstick. Her name was Shego. She was the royal regent. Outside the carriage was a tall muscular man. He had black hair and wore a gold, purple, and blue outfit. He also had on a little gold hat. His name was Kronk. He was the royal captain of the guards.

"Kronk, go at once and stop that annoying animal!" Shego said angrily.

"Shego, leave him alone! I think he's funny." Sora said.

"But, your highness.." the regent said.

"Yes?" the prince said. Shego knew she wasn't going to win this argument. She sighed.

"As you wish." she said, smiling falsely. "Leave him be." she grumbled.

"Will do." Kronk said. He was obviously not the sharpest tool in the shed.

Meanwhile, Daxter was continuing the show. Tigger was examining a reptilian tail that Daxter was holding up.

"Now here's the tail of a dragon." Daxter explained. "Not the tail of my good detective buddy , Mushu, but the tail of a fierce fire breathing dragon!" Daxter said dramatically. The crowd gasped. Daxter started to sing again:

Daxter: _**One time in Cartoonia, this dragon appears. **_

(As Daxter sings this, the tail starts moving as an inflatable dragon rises up. It's attached to an air pump inside the caravan.)

Daxter: _**He's very hungry, had no dinner in years. **_

(The crowd gasps.)

Daxter: _**Then he grabs me and I'm practically through. **_

( Daxter pretends to get grabbed by the dragon. As the inflatable monster rises up, it takes the ottsel with it.)

Daxter: _**So I summon all of my strength and using the dragon's body weight against him , I throw him off me. **_

(He starts punching the dragon.)

Daxter: _**Then I give one punch to the solar flexes and a jab to the kidneys. **_

( Daxter causes the dragon to release itself from the air pump. It deflates and Daxter jumps back down to the stage. The dragon lands on the caravan roof, completely deflated.)

Daxter: _**He was deflated because he knew I've come through. **_

_**That's why I'm Daxter the Magnificent! **_

_**With a ha and a hi-ya that are significant. **_

_**That dragon was defeated since that fateful day. **_

( The crowd hold up the letters to Daxter's name as he sings the spelling part of the next line.)

Daxter: _**Thanks to D-A-X-T-E-R! Daxter!**_

Lilo jumps onto the stage. A door opens in the caravan. A mechanical griffin rolls out on wheels. Lilo gasps. Daxter gets into a kung-fu position and lunges at the griffin. There's a cloud of feathers. When the feathers clear, Daxter's holding a rubber chicken. He throws it away. The crowd starts to sing:

Crowd: _**Daxter the Magnificent!**_

Daxter: _**Undeniably and reliably significant!**_

( A panel opens from the roof of the caravan. A kite comes out. It looks like a fearsome harpy.)

Daxter: _**Heaven help a harpy who gets in my way. **_

( Daxter pulls out a small cannon from the caravan.)

Crowd: _**He'll always be here to save the day!**_

( Daxter lights the fuse.)

Daxter: _**I'll tell you.**_

Crowd: _**D-A-X-T-E-R!**_

A cannonball burst out of the cannon. It hit the kite and left a great hole in it. The kite crashed down. The crowd clapped and cheered as Daxter bowed.

"Thank you! Thank you! Oh, please, you're too kind!" Daxter said.

From inside the stagecoach, Sora sighed. "Show's over." he said sadly.

"Thank goodness." Shego said with a yawn. She was very bored. Suddenly, there was a tremendous roar. The roar was so powerful, that it created a gust of wind in the stagecoach. Kronk shrieked like a little girl and hid under the stagecoach. There was a large alligator standing on two legs. It was roaring and chasing people. It let out another mighty roar. It blew Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Bloo, and Mister Herriman to the side of a house. Daxter was not happy. He walked over the beast. The alligator chomped its mighty teeth and drooled on Daxter. The ottsel didn't flinch.

"Not so fast there, long, tall, and scaly!" Daxter shouted. He hopped on the gator's foot. "Why don't you try this on for size?" He pulled out some red dust from behind his back. "_Abra Ka-Watch It__!_" Daxter shouted. He threw the dust in the gator's face. The alligator sniffed it and freaked out. It started hopping up and down on one foot, while covering its snout. The gator had sniffed up ground-up cayenne peppers. As it hopped, Dxater started to tie the gator's feet together. "Now watch closely." Daxter said to the crowd. "Here's a loop. Around the corner. And this one is called poking the gator!" Daxter said. He pulled the knot tight. The gator fell down on its face. The crowd, including Sora and Kronk, cheered the ottsel. Shego rolled her eyes. Daxter punched the gator in the jaw. The crowd laughed. The gator looked like it was going to fall down. Daxter pulled a lever on his caravan. A door opened up. The gator gave one last breath and dramatically died. It fell on the door. The door closed taking the gator inside the caravan. The crowd cheered wildly. The started to throw money in a sack that Daxter had put in front of the stage. Suddenly, a golden ring with a ruby on it was thrown to Daxter.

"Bravo!" Sora said, as he got out of the stagecoach. The crowd gasped.

"Prince Sora!" Wilt said. The crowd bowed. Daxter bowed as well. Shego also came out of the stagecoach . She was not happy.

"That ring is a royal heirloom!" she shouted. "No commoner should have it!"

"Why?" Sora asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"That's the way its always been." Shego said. She chuckled nervously.

"Well, perhaps its time for change." Sora said. Shego sighed. She knew she wouldn't win this argument either.

"Of course." she said. "Let's go!" she shouted to Kronk.

"But, I want to see the ottsel!" Kronk whined.

She grabbed him by the ear. "I said we're going!" she shouted.

As the stagecoach left, Daxter stared at the ring. He rubbed it with his elbow. He saw his face in the ruby. " Wow, would you look at the shine on that!" the ottsel said.

Later, at the palace, Sora sat on the throne. Kronk stood next to it. Shego paced back and forth in front of the throne.

"You can't go around and give royal jewels to commoners." Shego said. "Especially street performers." she growled. "You'll only encourage them!" she said.

"Well I wanted to." Sora said. He took a bite out of an apple. "Shego, don't be like this! The people liked the ottsel. Did you see how he made them laugh? They were happy." Sora said.

"Nonsense." Shego said.

"I though he was funny." Sora said. He turned to Kronk. "Kronk, what do you think?" the prince asked.

"I thought so! Remember when he was holding the rubber chicken?" Kronk said. He and Sora started to laugh. "Or when he was..." Kronk started to say.

Shego cut him off. "Silence!" she shouted. The two stopped laughing. "Yes, I know that one day you'll rule the land. But, you must know how to give out rules! If not, how will they respect the crown?" Shego said. While she was talking, Sora took a bite from his apple. He stuck out his tongue and made a silly face. He opened and closed his right hand, imitating a mouth. He was obviously mocking the regent. Shego was losing her temper. "Are you listening to me?!" she snapped.

Sora stood up. "I'm tired of listening to you, Shego." he said. " If I am going to rule Cartoona someday, they will do as I choose." he said. Sora pointed to Shego. "And, it is _you_ who should respect the crown." the prince said.

Shego was furious. Suddenly, she calmed down and put a smile on her face. "My apologies." she said. She bowed to Sora.

Later that night, a cottage on the outskirts of Cartoona was lit from the inside. There was lightning and thunder going on outside. Inside, Daxter was counting the money he made from the show. Unbeknown to the ottsel, the caravan opened up and the alligator slid out. The alligator opened one eye and smiled sinisterly. It slowly crept up to Daxter.

"One for me. Two for me. Three for me. Four for me. Five for m..." Daxter said. Suddenly, the gator lunged out of nowhere and roared. "GAAH!" Dxater screamed. He fell down on the coins. The gator started to laugh. "Don't do that!" Daxter shouted.

"Ah, that never fails to amuse me." the gator, who's real name was Ben Ali Gator, said in a theatrical voice. Daxter laughed sarcastically. "Oh come now, you should accept that I got the best of you!" Ben Ali Gator said. Ben pulled out the very large teeth out of his mouth. They were dentures. Ben had more modest teeth. He put on a red cape and a small red hat with a purple feather coming out of it. He wiped makeup off his snout, revealing a small curling mustache. "You were inspiring today! Focused! Fully at the moment! Exceeding well beyond your talent." Ben said. " Quite possibly, our best performance yet." the alligator said.

"Thank you." Daxter said as he counted the money.

"And I ? Well, I have to say my death was spectacular." Ben said.

"Yeah, Ben, I wish you wouldn't over act while we're performing." Daxter said

"Critics." Ben muttered. He saw Daxter examining the ring. The alligator frowned. "And what are you doing?" he asked.

"Counting the money." the ottsel replied.

Ben sighed. "Again? Why must you do that? We always split it 50-50." Ben noticed Daxter was still examining the ring. "You're not planning to keep that, are you?" the alligator said.

"What are you talking about? He gave it to me!" Daxter said defensively.

"But he's a prince. It's royal treasure and you should know better!" Ben scolded.

Daxter ignored him. "There we go. Perfect balance!" the ottsel said. Ben raised an eyebrow. Daxter's side of the scale was heavier than Ben's side. Ben counted 1,000 coins on Daxter's side and 50 coins of his side. The alligator smiled innocently.

"Perfect balance?" Ben asked.

"Yep!" Daxter said.

"Both sides are exactly the same?" the gator asked.

"Exactly!" Daxter said.

"Good! Then you wouldn't mind if I took this side?!" Ben said. He turned the scale around. Now Ben had the majority.

"HEY! WAIT A MINUTE!" Daxter shouted. "What happened to 50-50?" the ottsel said desperately.

"Will you give the prince his ring back?" Ben asked.

Daxter frowned. "Sheesh! It's not like he's going anywhere!" he said.


	2. Chapter 2: A Possible Hero

Chapter 2: A Possible Hero

Meanwhile, lightning flashed and thunder boomed at the Royal Palace. Prince Sora slept peacefully in his large bed. A figure entered the room. As it walked, it dropped an object. As a bolt of lightning flashed, the figure was illuminated. It wore a pink, blue, and purple beggar's outfit. It wore fingerless gloves. It also wore a witch's hat and carried a broom. The witch snuck up to Sora's bed. As the witch stood over Sora, a raindrop fell from the witch's nose and onto Sora's face. Sora woke up. The witch covered Sora's mouth as the prince's eyes widened. The next morning, the church bells rang to signal the start of the day. Inside the palace, everything was chaotic. Shego quickly walked into Sora's bedroom. Piglet followed behind her.

"This can't be!" Shego shouted.

"Well, last night, he was in his bed!" Piglet said timidly.

"And?!" Shego shouted.

"Nothing! He's gone!" Piglet said. He was trembling. Shego bent over and picked up the object that the witch had left behind.

"What's this? A clue?" she said. Piglet shrugged his shoulders. "We must tell the citizens at once!" she said. A crowd had gathered in the courtyard of the palace. They heard that something bad had happened. Shego walked out to the balcony, just as Goofy blew a trumpet in front of her face. It made her deaf for a second. "Good people of Cartoona!" Shego shouted to the crowd. "The prince has been kidnapped!" she said. The crowd gasped. "But I know who has stolen Prince Sora." Shego said. She pulled out the object and held it up so the crowd could see it. "For she left this iron tooth!" Shego said. The crowd gasped.

"Madame Mim!" Daisy Duck said.

"Madame Mim?!" Donald Duck said. Daisy fainted and Donald caught her.

"Yes! Madame Mim!" Shego shouted. "Can anybody help us?" she asked. As she talked, Lilo and her friend Stitch, moved to the front of the crowd.

"Meega know someone!" Stitch said. Shego raised her eyebrow.

Meanwhile, Daxter was on top of the moving caravan. He steered it with a ship-like steering wheel. A flagpole rose from the caravan. As the wind whistled , it caused the flag to flap wildly.

"Hey Ben! Could you take it easy up there!" the ottsel shouted.

Ben Ali Gator was in a crow's nest that was attached to the pole. The alligator was dressed up as a pirate. Ben was pretending to be on a old Spanish Galleon.

"Aye, move you scallywag! Batten down the hatches!" the gator shouted. He held up his right arm. There was a parrot puppet on it.

"Rough seas ahead! There's a storm coming!" the "parrot" said.

"Hey ,what's coming on the horizon?" Daxter asked. Ben raised a telescope and looked through it.

"I spy with my little eye.." Ben said. He saw three guards riding on horses to them. They were Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, and Sylvester Cat. "..guards." Ben said. The alligator did a double take. "GUARDS!" Ben shouted. The alligator jumped down to Daxter. "I knew you shouldn't have kept that ring!" the gator moaned.

"Quick, hide!" Daxter shouted. "If they see you're alive, we're in big trouble!" he said. Ben needed no more prompting. The alligator immediately hid in the caravan. The three guards reached Daxter's caravan. Daxter gulped.

"Are you Daxter the Magnificent?" Sylvester asked.

"No! No, I'm not. Although I hear he's quite magnificent." Daxter said nervously.

Daffy looked up. He saw the sail of the caravan. It had a painting of Daxter on it. "DAXTER THE MAGNIFICENT" was written on it in big red letters.

"Then, what is that?" Daffy said, pointing to the sail. Daxter quickly jumped up to the sail. He pulled out a paintbrush and changed the letters.

"That's _Dexter_. Dexter the Magnificent. I take my show in a whole different direction!" Daxter said.

The guards were not convinced. "You're coming with us." Bugs said.

"I'd really like to go with you, but I..." Daxter started to say. The guards pulled out their swords. "... Okay, that will be fine." he said, smiling sheepishly.

Daxter sighed and steered his caravan in the direction the guards were going. One they arrived in the courtyard, Daxter folded up the sail.

"If this is about the ring, I'll gladly ret-" Daxter started to say.

"Bow before the royal regent! BOW!" Daffy shouted.

"Okay! I'm bowing! I'm bowing!" Daxter said as he frantically bowed.

Goofy blew the trumpet again. Shego grabbed the trumpet and broke it in half. "Oh Daxter the Magnificent! We are so glad you have come!" Shego said.

"Is this about the ring?" Daxter shouted.

"Our prince has been kidnapped by the evil witch, Madame Mim!" Shego said. She flung the iron tooth down to Daxter. It landed in front of Daxter with such force, that it got stuck in the caravan. The ottsel yelped and jumped back. "We ask for your help!" Shego said. She pointed to a place over the horizon. It was a dark forest full of dead trees. "Go to the Thorn Forest and return with our prince!" she said.

Daxter smiled sheepishly. "I'd love to stay and help, but I've got a busy schedule." the ottsel said as he pulled out a date book. He quickly read it. "I've got to be in Cartoonthens by sundown to fight a Hydra." he said. The date book was actually empty. He closed it. "I suppose I could do this in about 5 months." Daxter said.

Two guards approached with treasure chests. Shego opened them up. Each was filled to the brink with treasure. "I promise you'll be handsomely rewarded." she said.

Daxter snapped his fingers . " I suppose I could push the hydra thing 'til next week." the ottsel said. From inside the caravan, Ben jabbed his elbow against the side. Daxter snapped out of his greed. "Sorry. Treasure is nice and all, but this Hydra thing is important. You know, cut one head off, three more grow in its place? It's a very frightening ordeal. Sorry, can't help." Daxter rambled.

"Daxter?" a voice said. The ottsel turned to find Lilo approaching.

"Oh boy, here comes trouble." Daxter muttered under his breath.

"Please Daxter, save our prince." Lilo said.

"Don't do it!" Ben pleaded from inside the caravan.

"Please?" the little girl said. Lilo's eyes were big and sad.

Daxter sighed. He couldn't say no to a little kid. "I'll do it." he said.

"Oh no." Ben groaned.

"I'm off to save the prince!" Daxter shouted.

Lilo started to clap. "Yay, Daxter!" she said.

"Thank you!" Shego shouted.

20 minutes later, the caravan was pushed out of the city gates. The gates slammed shut behind it. Daxter sighed. "What have I gotten myself into?" he said to himself. Suddenly, a door opened up in the caravan. Ben, still dressed up as a pirate, stepped out. He had a frown on his face. He started to change into his normal outfit. "You're furious. You're mad at me. I'm sorry. But you are-" Daxter started to say.

"Daxter." Ben said as he put on his cape.

"What?" Daxter said.

"I believe we should do it." the alligator said as he put on his feathered hat.

Daxter drove his caravan to a fork in the road. Two signs pointed in opposite directions. On sign pointed left. It read: Thorn Forest. The right sign read: Cartoondon.

"Look, it was that kid. She just looked so sad." Dxater said. He suddenly realized what Ben had said. " What did you say?!" he asked.

" We should do it!" Ben said.

"Okay." Daxter said.

" No denying, that it will be risky." Ben said. "Maybe even dangerous!" the alligator said.

"DANGEROUS!?" That's it! We're going to Cartoondon!" Daxter said. He steered the caravan right.

"Daxter, there's something deep inside you. But, it's hard for you to see it." Ben said. He grabbed the steering wheel and changed the direction. They now headed towards the Thorn Forest. Music started to play. Ben started to sing:

Ben: _**Somebody needs you. **_

_**And that's how it starts. **_

_**Someone believes you'll come through. **_

_**You're scared so what. **_

_**I'll bet you've got a possible hero in you**_

_**It's more than courage or just being strong. **_

_**Those things are easy to do. **_

_**Have faith.**_

_**Take heart.**_

_**He's kind.**_

_**He's smart.**_

_**That Possible Hero in you. **_

Daxter smiles. Ben continues to sing:

Ben: _**Close your eyes.**_

(Daxter closes his eyes.)

Daxter: _**I think I see it.**_

Ben: _**You're unafraid.**_

Daxter: _**It just might be.**_

Ben: _**I can almost predict.**_

(Daxter opens his eyes and jumps to Ben. The ottsel is excited.)

Daxter: _**No more false street dances! **_

Ben: _**From the back of a wagon! **_

Daxter: _**Maybe I'll save a life someday.**_

(Ben gets in a dramatic pose and holds his arms out wide.)

Ben: _**Or slay a dragon!**_

_**Those things are easy.**_

_**What else can you do?**_

_**But take your chances and see!**_

_**We're on our way.**_

_**Alright?**_

Daxter: _**Okay.**_

Ben: _**A Possible Hero.**_

Daxter: _**An**_ _**Impossible Hero. **_

Ben: _**A Possible Hero in you.**_

"In me?" Daxter asked.

"Yes, you." Ben said.

Daxter: _**In me.**_

As they song ended, Ben pulled the sail up to see where they are. Daxter and Ben's jaws dropped. They suddenly realized how difficult this adventure would be.


	3. Chapter 3: Madame Mim

Chapter 3: Madame Mim

The Thorn Forest was a very scary place. Dead trees and briar patches were frequent here. There were also tar pits and tall, craggy mountains. There was no grass at all, only bare rock. The sky here was green and purple.

"Sheesh. She calls this a home?" Daxter said. As the two walked, they would jump at the slightest noise. After about an hour of walking, they reached a large skeleton of a Krayt Dragon. Beyond it was a large house with a straw roof. "Well, it's official. I'm frightened." Daxter said.

"Well, there's your entrance to the witch." Ben said.

"Whoop-dee-doo." Daxter said sarcastically.

They were about to go through when the skeleton suddenly snapped its mouth shut. Daxter screamed.

"I'm terribly sorry. Did I frighten you?" the skeleton said in a British accent. It chuckled.

"Yes! You did." Daxter shouted.

"Now, why have you come here?" the skeleton asked.

"I've come to see Madame Mim." Daxter said.

"Delightful. How may I help you?" the skeleton said.

"Have you ever heard of Daxter the Magnificent?" Daxter said. He got into a heroic pose.

"Oh! Should I have?" the skeleton asked.

"Yes!" Daxter said. He was getting annoyed.

"Do you like riddles?" the skeleton said.

"Riddles?" Daxter said.

"Riddles!" Ben said excitedly.

"Could you answer one?" the skeleton asked.

"If I do, will you let me through?" Daxter said.

"Let me think." the skeleton said. "Oh." it laughed. "Ready? If Norbert and Dagget live 20 miles apart and Norbert gets in his car at 10:30 and Dagget gets to his car at 10:45, and Norbert travels at 15 mph and Dagget travels at 16 mph..." the skeleton said. Daxter scribbled a diagram of the math problem in the dirt as Jeopardy music played. "... What is the key that will open the witch's door?" the skeleton asked.

This caught Daxter off guard. "What? I'm sorry, you lost me there. What was the last question?" the ottsel asked.

The skeleton laughed evilly. "What is the key that will open the witch's door?" it repeated.

"I thought it was an arithmetic problem!" Daxter said.

Ben groaned. "A SKELETON KEY!" he shouted. The skeleton started to groan and cough. A gold key came flying out of his mouth and landed in front of Daxter.

"That was exactly what I was going to say. A skeleton key." Daxter said.

Daxter grabbed the key and walked into the skeleton's mouth. The ottsel realized that the skeleton acted as a bridge to Mim's house. Below the skeleton was lava. Just as Ben walked to the skeleton's mouth, the skeleton's mouth slammed shut.

"Hey!" Daxter shouted.

"Did I say _you _could come in?" the skeleton asked Ben.

"Apparently, I'm not welcome here." Ben said. The alligator walked over to a rock and sat down. He pulled out a book and a pair of reading glasses from behind his back. He put the glasses on and started to read. "Don't worry. I'm with you in spirit!" Ben shouted to Daxter.

"Spirit, huh?" the ottsel asked. Daxter carefully walked across the skeleton bridge. He made it to the house. He unlocked it with the key and walked in. He was surprised to see that it was even larger inside, then it was outside. As he tip-toed in the house, he heard footsteps. The ottsel hid himself. A shadow entered the house.

"Who is in my house?" a cranky old woman's voice said. Madame Mim was a woman shorter than Sora, with purple hair and green eyes. She had a single tooth and a large, bulbous nose. She had on a pink dress. The top part was blue and the sleeves were purple. She had short legs. She was riding on a broom. "I smell a rat!" she boomed. Daxter peeked from behind some jars. Jazz music started to play. Mim started to sing:

Mim: _**A witch's life is very solitary**_

( She flies into the kitchen. Daxter gulps.)

Mim: _**No one to talk to but trees**_

( Daxter sneaks away as Mim checks behind the jars.)

Mim: _**So many years of never making merry.**_

( Mim smiles evilly.)

Mim: _**But I can feel a change in the breeze**_

( Daxter hides behind a table in the hallway. Mim flies into the hallway and Daxter again sneaks away.)

Mim: _**Because like there's no one in the hallway**_

( A second head sprouts next to her head. Both heads look in opposite directions.)

Mim: _**No one left or right**_

( The second head disappears. She gets off her broom.)

Mim: _**But my hallways all say "Someone's in my house tonight"**_

(Daxter hides behind the cauldron. Mim walks over there. She looks for the intruder. Daxter high-tails it out of there.)

Mim: _**No one by my fire**_

( Mim zaps a teapot.)

Mim: _**No one sipping tea**_

( The teapot flies over to Daxter and pours tea on his head.)

Mim: _**My fire's burning higher**_

( The fire in the fireplace grows larger.)

Mim: _**Someone's in my house tonight!**_

(As she sings this, she does a little dance.)

(Daxter runs away. Suddenly a group of enchanted household objects surround Daxter. They start to sing: )

Objects: _**She's the woman with the magic intuition**_

_**And she's got a fever that's very bewitching**_

Mim: _**Even though no ones around in the kitchen**_

_**We know that someone is near. DEAR!!**_

( She appears suddenly where Daxter is, he runs away as fast as he can.)

Mim: _**No one in the attic**_

( Daxter runs from the attic.)

Mim: _**No one in my chair**_

( Daxter runs from behind a rocking chair.)

Mim: _**But I'm so infantic**_

_**Someone's in my house tonight**_

(She does the little dance again.)

( During the next few lines, Mim searches for Daxter. Daxter runs away, whenever she gets close.)

Mim: _**Where are you?**_

_**Don't desert me**_

_**You know it will hurt me**_

_**Where are you?**_

_**People will know when you're through**_

_**No one by the mirror**_

_**No one by the door**_

_**But I'm getting clear**_

_**Someone's in the house for sure**_

(Daxter runs away. His path is blocked off by an angry shoe.)

Mim: _**No one small and furry. NO!**_

( Daxter runs in the opposite direction. His path is blocked by an angry teapot.)

Mim: _**No one yellow and orange. HEY!**_

_**No one here I come**_

( Daxter starts to float up magically.)

Mim: _**Someone in my house**_

(Daxter floats to a tiki.)

Tiki: _**Someone in her house**_

( Mim vocalizes. She floats up to Daxter.)

Mim: _**And no one's getting out TONIGHT!!**_

As the song ends, she traps Daxter in a cage. She floats down with the cage. Daxter is terrified.

" Well, that was pretty good singing and-" Daxter started to say.

"QUIET!!" Mim shouted.

"Shutting up." Daxter said.

"You broke into my home, hmmm?" Mim said. She poked Daxter with a butter knife.

"Well, actually, your monster skeleton guy actually gave me a key." Daxter said. He pulled out the key. Mim grabbed it from him. "Okay, you keep that." Daxter muttered.

"Ah, you've come for the prince." Mim said. She cackled.

"Yes." Daxter said.

"But why did they send you? Not quite an otter, not quite a weasel. Surely, you wouldn't face the evil MADAME MIM!" she shouted.

"Yeah, well appearances can be decieving!" Daxter said.

"Yes, they can." Mim said. She started to laugh so hard that she snorted like a pig. "I know where the prince is!" she bragged.

"Well that's great." Daxter said. "But, how can I trust you?" he said. This made Mim angry.

"Don't make me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry. I get ugly!" Mim said. She pulled her hair over her face. "BOO!" she said. She pulled the hair back. She now had a pig's snout and a wart on her face. Daxter screamed.

"All right, all right! I trust you!" Daxter said.

Mim turned back to normal. "There are three things I need from my land. I need you to get them for me to prove that you are a hero." the witch said.

"Quick question. What happens if I can't?" the ottsel asked.

" Then you die! And Cartoona will never see its prince again!" Mim said grimly.

"When do I start?" Daxter said quickly.

"You already have." Mim said.

"I have?" he said.

"Go to the Frozen Tundra and bring me back Oblina!" Mim said.

"How will this help me save the prince?" Daxter asked.

"GO!!" Mim shouted. " And tell your alligator friend that if he helps you in anyway, you both die!"

"Wait! How do you know abou-" Daxter was about to say. Mim zapped Daxter. A strong wind started to blow him away.

"Okay! I'm going! I guess I'll catch you later." the ottsel said as he was blown out the door. The door slammed shut behind him.


	4. Chapter 4: The First Task

Chapter 4: The First Task

The wind howled as Daxter and Ben walked through the Frozen Tundra. "You know, he was rather charming for a monster skeleton." Ben said as they walked. Daxter rolled his eyes.

"Not as charming as Madame Mim." Daxter said sarcastically. " Boy, was she scary!"

"I don't even want to know." Ben said as he tried to keep warm. " I must say it is getting rather exciting." the alligator said.

"What do you mean?" Daxter asked.

"Saving a prince, going on a quest, facing a witch..." Ben said. "Let's face it, these will be the best years of our lives."

" Brr, I am freezing!! Why is it getting so cold!?" Daxter asked.

"How can you be cold?" Ben asked. " Your'e a warm-blooded mammal! I'm a cold-blooded reptile! I get my heat from the sun! You make your own heat! I'm not cold, so it shouldn't be cold for you either!" Ben ranted.

"Hey, I have my rights too!" Daxter shouted.

"How are we supposed to find this Oblina?" Ben asked.

" I guess will know when we see her." Daxter replied.

"Hello there!" A distant voice called. They looked up.

"Bingo." Daxter said. Oblina was a small monster a little taller than Daxter. She was black and white and shaped like an upside-down candy cane. She had large red lips and eye's on small stalks. She had short arms and legs. She was sitting on a frozen pond on the top of a citadel. Dxater used his superhuman Ottsel jumping skills to leap up to her.

"Hello there! I never get visitors! It's a pleasure!" Oblina said. She had a big smile on her face.

"You must be Oblina." Daxter said.

"And you must be lost." Oblina said. " How delightful." she said.

" I have to bring _you _back?" Daxter said. He laughed. This is going to be a piece of ca..." Daxter said he tried to drag Oblina away. But, she wouldn't budge.

"Hi there, I'm Daxter. Excuse me ,I have to take you back to Madame Mim!" Daxter said. He tried again. No matter how hard he pulled, she wouldn't budge.

"Uh there's a problem here. You see I'm stuck." she said. Daxter pulled on her so much that she stretched like Silly Putty. She was moving like a snake. "It's so amazing! I never knew how long I've been here! What year is this?" she asked. She seemed very absentminded.

"Oh boy." Daxter muttered.

"How's it going?!" Ben shouted from down below. The alligator was roasting a marshmallow over a fire.

"Not good!" Daxter shouted back.

Daxter pulled as hard as he could. Just when she seemed to get unstuck, She whip-lashed and Dxater went flying off the citadel. He hit the bottom with a large "THUMP!!".

"It's sounds like he's making great progress." Ben said sarcastically.

As he climbed back up, Oblina started to talk again. "Whoa that was close! You know for a moment there, I thought we almost had it. Maybe we'll do better next time." she said.

"Okie Dokie." Daxter said. He was still dizzy from his fall.

Oblina laughed. "You're very funny!" she said.

Suddenly, Daxter got an idea. "My friend, we're going to Madame Mim's! With or without you. Extra baggage!" he said.

Later, Daxter had tied boulders to ropes and to the ledge Oblina was on.

"Wow, I never thought this day would come!" Oblina said in an excited voice.

"Yeah well, that makes one of us!" Daxter said. He finally finished tying the last rope.

Daxter went over to a large knot and gave it a karate chop. A chain reaction started that sent a boulder flying towards Oblina. The boulder smashed against the citadel, causing the piece Oblina was on to go flying.

"WHEEEEEE!" Oblina shouted as she went flying. Ben saw that it was going to land on him. He yelped and got out of the way. It crashed into the ground.

"Are you still stuck?" Daxter shouted.

"Um, yes!" she shouted.

"Wonderful." he said sarcastically.

"I'm surprised." Ben said. "Your improving." he said. Daxter sighed and collapsed.

Later, Daxter had set up another chain reaction. "This is the greatest moment I have ever faced. This will be an event I'll never forget. Hey Daxter, you should try to remember this too!" Oblina said.

"Yeah, I'll write it down." the ottsel said sarcastically. He kicked a new knot. The ledge, Daxter, and Ben landed in front of the Krayt Dragon skeleton. Suddenly, Oblina popped off the ledge.

"That was amazing! Can you believe it? We flew this ledge all the way and I flew off! Ten feet from the house!" Oblina said. She and Daxter started to walk to the skeleton.

"Yeah that's great and – YIKES!!" Daxter said as the skeleton slammed shut.

"And where, animal do you think you're going?" the skeleton asked.

"To see Madame Mim!" Daxter said. The ottsel was getting annoyed.

"Do you have a key?" the skeleton asked.

"No she took it! Oh come on, you're kidding right?" Daxter whined.

The skeleton chuckled. "No matter how hard you hit me, no matter how hard you try, I'm always good for a laugh. What am I?" the skeleton asked.

"A funny bone!" Ben said quickly.

"Funny bone, ha ha. Key please." Daxter said. The skeleton groaned as he coughed up the key. Oblina and Daxter went to the house.

"You're quite good at solving riddles." the skeleton said to Ben.

"Hey have you heard of this one? What's…" Ben started to say.

Back at the house, Mim was pleased with Daxter's success. "You brought me Oblina!" the witch said.

"Hello Mimmy! I was stuck on a citadel!" the monster said. Mim wrung her over the cauldron. "That tickles!" she laughed, as a pink liquid fell out of her and into the cauldron. The soup turned from brown to green. Daxter made himself comfortable in a chair. Mim made the chair disappear, and Daxter fell down.

"Don't sit!" Mim shouted.

"But I'm tired!" Daxter whined. Mim glared at Daxter.

"Okay okay! I'm not sitting!" Daxter said.

Mim put Oblina in a cage. "Now, go fetch me the crown of Charizard. He lives in the fire canyon." Mim ordered.

"Charizard? He sounds big. Is he big?" Dxater asked nervously.

"Enormous!" Mim said.

"He's much bigger than you!" Oblina said. Mim made the cage higher. "Sorry." Oblina whispered.

"For the second time, I'm tired!" Daxter whined.

"If you don't, Prince Sora will be doomed!" Mim said grimly.

"Which way?" Daxter sighed.

"Follow the signs." Mim said.

"That's it huh? Just info. No thank you no nice work. Nothing?" Dxater complained.

"Oh one last thing. Give me the key!" Mim said.

Daxter was flabbergasted. "Come on I solved the riddle twice already!" he whined.

"Give it to me." Mim said. She grabbed the key from Daxter's hand.

"Fine take it! Sheesh! Helping people sure is a big pain in the butt." the ottsel said as he walked into the door. He opened it and walked out.


	5. Chapter 5: The Second Task

Chapter 5: The Second Task

Meanwhile, Shego talked to the peasants while in the throne room. "Good people of Cartoona." the regent said. "The prince has been taken from us. Luckily. we have someone out to rescue her. But in the meantime, I should replace him and claim the throne of Cartoona." she said. The peasants left. Shego slowly eased into the throne. "The throne is finally mine." she said.

Meanwhile, Ben and Daxter had arrived at the fire canyon. It was a desolate place full of fire, lava, and brimstone. "I feel like I'm in Mephisto's Realm." Ben said.

"This is great. I'm out to save the prince and all I'm doing is getting Mim's shopping list done for her stupid soup!" Daxter complained. They suddenly saw somebody. He was making swords. It was Charizard. He was a tall orange dragon. He had two large wings that had blue in the front. He had a tail that was on fire. He also had two giraffe-like horns. But, you couldn't see it, due to the elaborate crown.

"That must be our guy." Ben said.

"Here's the plan, I'll walk up to him and ask if I could borrow his hat. It will be a piece of cake!" Daxter said. He walked up to Charizard. "Hello there!" Daxter said. Charizard turned around and growled. "We've come bearing gifts. Well actually we've come with kindness and-" Daxter started to say. Daxter noticed that the dragon was getting mad. "We just came from the witch Madame Mim." the ottsel said, cutting to the chase.

"Mad-um Meem?" the dragon said stupidly. "Pee wans to wan a nana!" he roared.

"Okay, what did he say?" Ben asked.

"I just don't have a clue." Daxter admitted. The ground under Dxater began to heat up. "Okay that's hot. Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" the ottsel cried.

Charizard began to speak more gibberish.

"Listen big guy ,we just want to borrow your hat, and we'll be on our way." Daxter said. Charizard realized what Daxter was talking about . The dragon roared and started to chase Daxter away. Daxter ran for his life. It was hard, because the ground was so hot. Suddenly, Daxter was cornered in an alley. And Charizard was approaching fast! Suddenly, Daxter got an idea. He picked up three rocks and started to juggle them. Charizard stopped and started to laugh. He was enjoying the act! "Hey you like it huh? Well that's only the beginning because here comes the good part! _Abra Ca-Woozy!_" Daxter shouted. He threw the three rocks into the air and they disappeared. Charizard looked up and spoke gibberish. He was amazed. Daxter used the distraction to grab the crown. He started to roll it away. Daxter shrieked as he did this. The crown was boiling hot! Charizard realized he was tricked and started to chase the ottsel. "BEN! TIME TO GO!" Dxater shouted. Ben yelped and ran away also. The duo ran across a bridge, with the dragon close behind them. But, the dragon's heat was too much for the bridge. The bridge broke under Charizard. The dragon shrieked as he fell into the river below. But, he didn't die. The dragon sighed as the flame on his tail extinguished. The river dried up from all the heat. "I guess he just needed to cool down!" Dxater joked.

"_Oy_." Ben said.

Later, Daxter rolled the crown into the house. He looked at his hands and shrieked. They were burning!

"Would you look at you? He's got something special Mim!" Oblina laughed.

"Good job." Mim said reluctantly. She grabbed the crown. She plucked off the top ruby and put it in the soup. It turned from green to orange.

"And she puts it in the soup. Perfect." Daxter said.

"Tomorrow is the most difficult task of all!" Mim said.

"Oh great!" Daxter said. As the ottsel feel asleep, Mim stirred the soup and laughed.


	6. Chapter 6: The Third Task

Chapter 6: The Third Task

The next morning, Daxter was sleeping like a baby. He was curled up on the floor and was sucking his thumb. He was mumbling the name "Tess" in his sleep. Madame Mim made a pair of cymbals appear. They crashed loudly, abruptly waking the ottsel up. "Hey, what's with the ruckus in the morning? What happen to a nudge? What happen to a smell of a nice hot cup of coffee or the sweet smell of pancakes?" Daxter shouted crankily.

" Go to the Flat Grassland retrieve the bag of Pixie Dust." Mim instructed.

"Okay I just want to tell you something. I haven't eaten in two days and all I have been doing is getting your shopping list done for your soup. What does this have to do with rescuing the prince?" Daxter asked.

"Everything." Mim replied.

"If you ask me, it is a complete waste of time!" Daxter said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I have forgotten my manners, are you still tired?" Mim asked.

"Honestly, yes! Yes I am!" Daxter complained.

Mim zapped the air above Daxter. A small black cloud appeared. It started to rain heavily on the poor ottsel. Mim smiled evilly. "Are you awake now?" Mim asked.

"Yes I am now! Now you were saying about this Pixie Dust thing-a-ma-jig?" Daxter said.

"The bag of Pixie Dust. You can't miss it. It's floating in the center of the field." Mim said as she started floating, to illustrate her point.

"One bag of Pixie Dust coming right up!" Daxter said.

Daxter was about to leave, but Mim cleared her throat loudly. "One last thing!" Madame Mim said.

"What's that?" Daxter asked.

"You cannot jump!" Mim said. She zapped Daxter. The ottsel tried to jump, but landed flat on his face. Mim laughed evilly at this.

Later, Daxter and Ben reached the Flat Grassland. Sure enough, the bag was floating about 20ft above the ground. "If I can't jump, how the heck am I supposed to get up there?" Daxter asked. Suddenly, the citadel ledge and Charizard's crown came flying out of nowhere and landed at Daxter's feet. "Well, that's convenient." the ottsel commented. "Help me set this up." Daxter said to Ben.

The alligator frowned and shook his head. " If I do, we both die." he replied.

"Well than, how do I do this?" Daxter snapped. The ottsel tried many times to use the two objects to reach the bag. All failed miserably. Daxter was practically tearing his hair out now. " I give up! I'm exhausted, I'm hungry, I'm cranky,and I have to go to the bathroom!" Daxter shouted. Ben started to sing:

Ben: _**A Possible Hero in you...**_

Daxter cut him off. "I'm serious! We could just forget about this task!" he snapped.

Ben smiled slyly. "Fine, everything we did was just waste of time. We can spend the rest of our lives hiding from the people that are counting on us." the alligator said as he twirled his moustache.

"Yeah! Then take the show back on the road." Daxter said.

"Let's face it, you don't have what it takes to be a hero." Ben said.

This made Daxter angry. "Now, wait a darn minute! I am a hero!" he snapped.

"Heroes don't give up." Ben said.

"I'll prove you wrong!" Daxter said. The ottsel quickly assembled the two objects into a new tower. It was tall enough to reach the bag! The second Daxter had grabbed the bag, he regained his jumping abilities. The duo quickly hurried back to the skeleton.

"When is a door not a door?" the skeleton asked.

"When it's ajar. Key please!" Daxter said. He was totally focused now. He burst into Mim's house.

"There you go! Three for three! Didn't think I had it in me, huh? Now tell me where the prince is!" Daxter said quickly.

Madame Mim smiled. She put some pixie dust into the soup. It turned from orange to pink. "You have given me the three things I needed from my land. But before I could show you where the prince is, I need something from you." Mim said.

Daxter rushed out and quickly came back. He was carrying a toy. "Look at this. It's a Jack in the box...with a hippo head! Is this what you wanted?" Daxter asked. Mim shook her head. Daxter ran back out and in again. He was now holding a portrait. "How about this? A rare oil painting of the Mona Lisa picking her nose! It took a while to find it." the ottsel said.

"That's not it!" Madame Mim said in an annoyed voice. "It's something from here." the witch said as she pointed to Daxter's chest. The ottsel plucked a hair from his chest and handed it to her. Mim laughed her head off. Now, Daxter was furious.

"Hey now! I'm trying to help you out here and all you are doing is just laughing your head off!" Daxter shouted. Mim disappeared.

"Uh oh!" Oblina whispered.

Mim reappeared in the doorway. "You never help anyone! You're cheat and a liar!" Daxter shouted. "You and your stupid spells! It's no wonder everyone hates you!" he snapped. Mim disappeared again. The witch started to cry.

"Goodbye! I'm outta here!" the ottsel said as he started to storm out of the house. He suddenly noticed that the witch was crying. He thought it was a trick. He jumped onto the table she had her head on. He moved her hands away. "Um what are you doing?" he asked.

A tear fell from Mim's eye. "I'm just being a silly old woman." she said.

Suddenly, Daxter began to cry. "Okay I take back of what I said ,okay, no one hates you! I just wish I could give you what you want!" Daxter sobbed.

Mim stopped crying and saw a tear in Daxter's eye. She picked it up. "You just did. The most important ingredient for the formula... your compassion." she said.

Mim dropped it in the soup. It turned from pink to a rainbow of colors. "Now, I will show you where Prince Sora is. Come! Come! Hurry up you little animal, I don't have all day!" Mim said. They reached the top of the house. Daxter was dumbstruck.

"THE TOWER??" he said. He chuckled. "You never took him, did you?" he asked.

Mim smiled. "I never said I did!" she said.

"You never took any children." Daxter realized.

They walked back down to the cauldron. " I happy to be alone." she said. Madame Mim poured the rainbow-colored soup into a tube. She handed it to Daxter. "Take this, you may need it." Mim said.

"What is it?" Daxter asked.

"A magic potion! This will allow you to be your innermost self. When you drink it, whatever you are in your heart of heart, you will become more powerful ten-fold."

"All this!? You mean I was doing all of that for me!?" Daxter said. He looked confused.

"Yup. Now leave me! And save the prince!" Madme Mim said.

A big smile crept onto the ottsel's face. "How about a hug?" he said.

"A hug!? Don't push your luck." Mim threatened.

"Alright I'm outta here! I'm going!" Daxter said. "GOODBYE!" he shouted as he walked out the door.


	7. Chapter 7: The Real Shego

Chapter 7: The Real Shego

Ben and Daxter raced back to Cartoona on the caravan. They were both happy to be back in the normal world.

"Okay, here's the plan. I'll tell them where the prince is and BOOM! We're off to Cartoondon!" Daxter said. The ottsel noticed that Ben was trying on various costumes. "What are you doing?" Daxter asked.

"Finding an appropriate character." Ben replied.

"Ben, I hate to tell you this, but you can't go! They think you're dead!" Daxter said.

"That is exactly why costumes work every time." Ben said. "They won't know it's me!" the alligator said as he pulled off a Julius Cesar costume.

"Yeah but-" Daxter started to say. He suddenly noticed that Ben was wearing a very unusual costume. It was a green, faceless mask on a fake table. "Ben, what is this?" Daxter asked.

"Cabbage." Ben replied sheepishly.

"That's your character, a cabbage? Great, you're going waltz in as a walking cabbage. This I gotta see." Daxter said sarcastically. They suddenly arrived at the palace gates.

"Don't worry, I think picked the right one!" Ben said. The alligator jumped out. He was dressed as a female gypsy. "Tanya the Gypsy!" Ben said in a Eastern-European voice. Daxter slapped his forehead.

"I'm going okay? Stay here." the ottsel said.

"But!" Ben protested. He stamped his foot.

"But nothing okay? I'll be back!" Daxter said. Ben sighed.

The second Daxter walked into the throne room, Goofy blew his trumpet in Daxter's ear. The ottsel yelped in surprise. "Ah, brave ottsel, you have returned from your difficult adventure. Healthy, alive, and okay. Our congratulations!" Shego said. The peasants cheered. "But where is the prince?" Shego said with a frown.

Daxter cleared his throat. " The prince never left the palace!" he shouted.

The peasants gasped. Shego looked surprised. Kronk started to sweat nervously. "Never left? I don't understand?" Shego said.

"Okay, let me give the info." Daxter said. "So I arrive at the Thorn Forest and I meet up with this giant monster skeleton." Daxter said. He ran up to Eduardo. "Lots of teeth, ladies and gentlemen! I have to answer this riddle to get the key. So I meet Madame Mim." Daxter rambled. He ran up to Yzma. "Not a looker, people!" the ottsel said. This made Yzma frown. "So I go on three quests and yada, yada ,yada, here I am." Daxter said. As he said this, he ran backwards. He accidentally crashed into a pillar. Shego was not amused.

"But the prince!" Shego shouted.

"Hold on to your prince thing. I'm getting there! The witch and I got into a big fight. But we manage to put it together and she gives me this potion, see?" Daxter said as he pulled out the vial. Shego was interested.

"A potion?" she asked.

"Well all I know is that it allows me to become my innermost self. Its make 10-fold on the outside what you are on the inside. That's all I know." Daxter said.

"Yes, but where is the prince?" Shego asked.

"The tower! Tall building just outside, you can't miss it!" Daxter said.

"Well then, we must go the tower at once. Come!" Shego shouted.

Daxter, Shego, and Kronk walked up the stairs. "I must warn you. If the prince is not where you said he has been, and it has been all an elaborate performance, I must warn you Daxter the Magnificent, the town of Cartoona will have your head!" Shego hissed. Daxter gulped.

Kronk unlocked the door. The three walked in. Sure enough, Sora is inside a cage. "Tada!" Daxter shouted.

"Daxter?" Sora said.

"My prince!" Shego shouted.

Daxter laughed. " Sheesh! All you had to do was look upstairs! I guess I'm not in trouble after all!" the ottsel.

"Wrong!" Shego shouted. She grabbed Daxter and threw him in a cage. Shego turned to Kronk and slapped him. "Imbecile! What is that?" she shouted.

"Oh, that's a prince!" Kronk said.

"Very good. Why didn't you do what I said!?" Shego shouted.

"I did! I dressed up like the witch, left the tooth, and took the prince!" Kronk protested. Daxter gasped. Shego was furious.

"And what about him!?" she shouted.

"But you told me you wanted him out of the way! So I took him up to the highest tower. How more out of the way can you get?" Kronk said.

"DEAD! YOU IDIOT! HE SHOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD!!" Shego roared.

"Dead? Aw, but he is the prince! My best friend!" Kronk said.

"Hey may I interject something?" Daxter asked.

"NO!" Shego said.

"Okay then." Daxter said.

"I thought I never have to see him again. Stupid little ottsel." Shego said as she shook the cage. "It was all so perfect! Frame Mim and send the hapless ottsel over. And yet there you are. The conquering hero back with all the answers! Kronk, could you get the prince?" Shego said.

"You three are the only ones who know." Shego said. She slammed the cage shut behind Kronk, trapping him with Sora. "And none of you will ever leave here alive!" Shego said. Daxter tried to drink the potion, but Shego snatched it out of his hands. "I'll take that!" she said. She pulled a lever. The floor fell out beneath the two cages. The cages plummeted down into the water below. "Poor Daxter the Magnificent, he's done so much for the people of Cartoona. Such a shame he has to die like this." she said. The trio's screams of terror could be heard. "Ten times more power than I already am. Ten fold on the outside for what I am on the inside." Shego said as she uncorked the potion. "I'm off to claim my throne." she said as she slammed the door shut. Music started to play as she drank the potion. After she finished it, rats lined up on the sides of the stairs. She starts to sing:

Shego: _**Starting today they are awaiting a new girl**_

( One rat drinks the remaining drop of potion. He mutates into a monster rat.)

Shego: _**Starting today no more lying or sneaking about**_

( She grabs a rat and hugs it,)

Shego: _**Someone who is as lovely as a flower **_

(Shego starts to strangle the rat.)

Shego: _**Someone is totally in power!**_

_**Starting today when the real Shego comes out!**_

( As Shego exits through the door at the bottom of the staircase, the train of her dress turns into a reptilian tail. Shego arrives in a torture chamber.)

Shego: _**Starting today every rule is guaranteed to be broken**_

Prisoners: _**Broken!**_

Shego: _**Starting today every whisper turns into a shout!**_

( She slaps a prisoner, Daffy Duck. The ducks screams because Shego's hands has turned into claws. The regent did not notice.)

Shego: _**Starting today when the Real Shego comes out!**_

( The rest of Shego's body turns into that of a fat reptile.)

Prisoners: _**Starting today they are awaiting a new girl**_

_**Starting today every rule is guaranteed to be broken**_

_**Starting today every whisper turns into a shout!**_

( Shego starts to vocalize. She doesn't realize she's growing. When she reaches a height of 25ft, her hair is replaced by two horns.)

Shego: _**Starting today the whole WORLD will be mine on a plate!**_

( The prisoners lower her down. Shego has yet to notice any transformation.)

Prisoners: _**Every weakling on a dish!**_

( Shego gets lowered down to another floor.)

Shego:_**Kneel peasants you dim-footed louts!**_

Prisoners: _**Has the future on straight!**_

Shego: _**Now my inner beauty is appearing**_

_**I can almost hear the peasants cheering!**_

( She starts to stomp. She climbs up onto two chains.)

Shego: _**Starting today when the real Shego**_

_**Proves that she has a real tyrannical ego!**_

(Shego's face starts to turn a darker shade of green.)

_**Shego: Starting today when the real Shego comes OUT!!**_

As they song ended, her face turns into a reptile's face. She has now become a fire-breathing dragon!


	8. Chapter 8: Daxter's Gift

Chapter 8: Daxter's Gift

Meanwhile, the three prisoners were drowning as the cages sank into the water. Back at the throne room, Shego burst into the room. She was oblivious to the fact that she was a giant fire-breathing dragon. "PEOPLE OF CARTOONA!!" Shego roared. The peasants screamed and ran away. Shego didn't understand what was going on. "My people!" she shouted after them. She suddenly hiccuped. Fire blew out of her mouth. It burnt a spot in the floor, turning it into a mirror. Shego looked at her reflection and gasped. Somewhere in her mind, she snapped. She growled. She completed her transformation. She was now a monster.

Meanwhile, the trio's lives were about to end. "The water is rising quickly!" Sora shouted.

"HELP!!" all three said simultaneously. Suddenly, Ben burst into the room!

"Ben! Thank goodness your here!" Daxter said. Ben started to pull Daxter's cage up.

"What happened?" the thespian gator asked.

"Prince Sora and his guard are going drown, I'm next because I can't get out of the cage. Shego drank Madame Mim's potion and is about to take over the kingdom! Other than that though, everything is, you know, hunky dory and all." the ottsel explained.

"I got an idea!" Ben shouted. He ran back out the door. It slammed shut. The door knob rattled violently.

"What's going on?" Daxter asked.

"I locked myself out." Ben said sheepishly.

"Perfect!" Daxter said sarcastically.

"Don't leave us here!" Kronk shouted.

"Hold on, I'm going to try and break down the door." Ben said from outside the door. There was a violent shake of the door. There was a yelp of pain.

"Ben?" Daxter asked.

"I believe I dislocated my shoulder." Ben whimpered. The alligator was about to faint.

"One more time! You know, push!" Daxter said.

Ben frowned. "Oh that's what I've been doing wrong, I been lacking strength!" he said sarcastically.

Ben finally crashed through the door. Unfortunately, he fell down and hung onto Daxter's cage. Meanwhile, Shego has crashed through the window. The dragon landed near the gates as citizens ran for their lives.

"Let me guess, you mention something about lacking something. Is this what you had in mind?" Daxter said to Ben.

"I may have made a slight miscalculation." the gator said.

Kronk tried to bring the cage to the surface as Sora tried to break the chains.

Meanwhile, Shego had gotten through the gates and started to attack the town.

"I'm sorry, your Highness." Kronk said sadly.

Suddenly, there was a large crack. Ben and Daxter looked up, in time to see the chains to the cages break. Ben shrieked as he fell into the water. The weight of Ben's fall caused Daxter's cage to break.

"You've got to stop Shego! Go on!" Sora ordered. Daxter leaped to the tower widow. A dragon was attacking the town! Daxter suddenly realized in horror what had happened.

"The potion!" Daxter gasped. Ben had finally broken the door of the cage underwater. Kronk and Sora reached the surface and gasped for air.

Meanwhile, Lilo and Stitch screamed in horror. The dragon was charging at them! When all hope seemed lost, Daxter appeared out of nowhere and bit Shego's tail. The dragon roared in pain. The ottsel used the opportunity to leap onto Shego's snout. "You know, it's dragons like you who give dragons like Mushu a bad reputation!" Daxter said. He tugged on Shego's eyelids and headbutted her skull. All that did was give Daxter a painful migraine. "Whoa, you've got yourself a big head there." Daxter said woozily. The former regent smiled evilly and growled like a hungry crocodile. Daxter fell off.

Back at the tower, Sora and Kronk were holding on to Ben's back as the alligator climbed back up to the door. "... and my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor shall be lifted--nevermore!" the gator said. The two humans clapped.

"You are really good!" Kronk said.

"Thank you. That's a personal favorite of mine." Ben said.

"Do more!" Sora said.

Meanwhile, Daxter was trying to avoid getting eaten by Shego. The dragon was furious. Shego was about to blow fire at Daxter, when the ottsel jumped onto a lever and sent a large boulder into the dragon's mouth. The crowd cheered. Daxter made his getaway, but bumped into Squidward. The octopus was holding buckets of water. " FIRE! FIRE! THE TOWN'S ON FIRE! WE NEED WATER!" Squidward shouted. He shrieked and ran away. Shego had found the ottsel again. Daxter got an idea. He found a bunch of small stones on the ground.

"This should distract ol' Regentzilla. It's time for the Bungler!" Daxter said. The ottsel started to quickly juggle the stones. It was hypnotizing Shego. Daxter continued to juggle as he walked backwards to the palace. The former regent followed in a trance-like state.

At the tower, Ben continued to recite poetry. "..All mimsy were the borogoves,and the mome raths outgrabe." Ben finished. They trio reached the door. Sora and Kronk loudly cheered the gator. "Please, this completely unnecessary!" Ben insisted.

Daxter had reached the tower. The ottsel hoped that the Ben, Kronk, and Sora had vacated the tower in time. If not, they plan would be ruined. "Hey Ms. Dragon Lady!" Daxter loudly taunted. He hoped that Shego would go after him. "Guys!" Daxter called.

"Daxter!" Ben shouted. The trio was in a different part of the palace now.

"We're over here!" Kronk shouted. Daxter gave his friends a thumbs up. The ottsel's plan was going very smoothly.

"HEY! WHERE'S THE WATER?!" Squidward shouted.

"Yeah, I'm working on it!" Daxter shouted.

"Hurry!" Squidward said. The octopus ran away again. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Shego lunged at Daxter. He yelped and got out of the way in time. Shego was now climbing up the tower like a reptilian King Kong. The dragon screeched and blew fire at the ottsel. Daxter reached the top of the tower. In anger, Shego slammed her head against the tower. A crack started to form. Daxter laughed. "Hey! You did it! Congrats!" Daxter taunted. Suddenly, the tower started to groan. It couldn't handle so much weight. "Have a nice trip! See ya next fall!" Daxter shouted at the dragon. He blew at the tower. Even that weak gust was enough to destroy the tower. Shego screamed as she fell. She crashed into the tower. The water spilled over the town and put out the fires. When the dust cleared, the dragon Shego was clearly dead. She was covered in rocks and boulders. The peasants gathered around the dragon in amazement.

"Sheesh, talk about your big finish. Now, that was an adventure!" Daxter said happily.

"Well done Daxter! Well done!" Ben said.

"That was so awesome!" Kronk said.

"Some wicked woman." Ben commented about Shego.

"Yeah." Daxter said.

"What if Mim knew this would happen? If she did, why would she give you the potion?" Ben said.

"But I didn't give her anything! All I did was give her anger!" Daxter said.

"What are you talking about? You gave her your compassion." Ben said.

"Guess your right." Daxter said.

Sora got onto a boulder. "Citizens of Cartoona!" he said. "Please, stand with me, and give thanks to Daxter the Magnificent!" the prince said. Daxter blushed. The crowd cheered loudly. "He saved us! We're forever in his debt." Sora said.

Ben gave Daxter the ring. "Whoa! I almost forgot!" the ottsel said as he handed the prince his ring. "Here."

"That was my gift to you." Sora said.

"Listen kid, that ring is a treasure for your-" Daxter started to say before a loud rumbling cut him off. The crowd looked up in the sky and started to murmur. It was Madame Mim! She was on her broom. She wrote: "DAXTER THE MAGNIFICENT" in the sky. Daxter leaped up to the broom stick. Oblina was also on it.

"I think he did, well don't you think so Mimy?" Oblina said.

"Oblina, hush." Mim said. She turned to Daxter and smiled. "Congratulations." the witch said.

"Thanks!" Daxter said. The ottsel suddenly remembered something. " I think it's time for that hug I was talking about." he said with a grin on his face.

"Again with the hug!?" Mim said.

"Come on Oblina! Group hug!" Daxter said. They all hugged. Mim broke the hug.

"Okay, ENOUGH!!" she said. Daxter jumped down to the palace roof.

"I'll be seeing you!" he shouted.

"You can count on it!" Mim said with a smile.

"See you soon! Au Revoire!" Oblina shouted.

"Good bye, Daxter the Magnificent!!" Madame Mim shouted as she laughed and flew away.

Daxter laughed too. He winked and said "See ya' later folks!"

THE END


End file.
